dear lee donghae
by azieunhae
Summary: ketika sebuah surat yang dikirim tanpa adanya balasan dan penantian yang tak kunjung berakhir HAEHYUK yaoi dont like dont read review pleaseee


DEAR LEE DONGHAE

.

.

.

Haehyuk~

.

.

Yaoi, typo(s) dan kekurangan lainnya ^^

.

.

Dont like dont read~

.

Enjoy with the story

.

.

.

"hyukkie akan pindah..?"

Namja manis kecil itu mengangguk pelan, matanya tertuju pada bunga sakura yang bertebaran di atasnya. "apa hae akan sedih?"

Donghae , namja kecil yang bertanya pertama ikut melihat ke atas, "aku..."

Teng teng teng

Langkah kecil keduanya sedikit terhenti kala mendengar alaram bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada kereta yang melintas.

Eunhyuk, si namja manis tersenyum. "aku tau hae tidak akan sedih" senyum gusi itu melebar. Tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk mengambil sebuah kelopak bunga sakura dari atasnya.

Kini tubuh eunhyuk sudah bukan lagi bersampingan dengan donghae, ia kini berada tepat di depan donghae.

"cha.." tangan putih pucat eunhyuk menyentuh tangan dingin donghae. Di bukanya telapak tangan yang sedikit pucat itu, dan di letakkannya kelopak tersebut pada tangan donghae, ia genggam tangan itu, ia arahkan genggaman tangannya dengan tangan donghae ke dadanya.

"hae merasakannya?"

Donghae terdiam. Dan lagi lagi eunhyuk tersenyum, meski tersirat sebuah kepedihan di jantungnya.

"tetaplah tersenyum, tetaplah tertawa seperti biasanya, tetaplah menjadi donghae yang ceria tetaplah..." eunhyuk berjalan mundur sambil terus berkata. Dan dengan perlahan donghae mengikutinya.

"makanlah yang banyak, jangan lupa untuk minum vitamin, bangunlah pagi pagi agar tidak terlambat masuk ke sekolah, jangan bermain terus, belajarlah dengan baik.."

Teng teng teng

Seiring dengan alaram kereta yang semakin kencang dan portal pembatas jalan dengan rel yang semakin tertutup, eunhyukpun makin berjalan mundur dengan cepat.

"jangan menjahili adikmu lagi, jangan membuat lee ahjuma kesulitan, jangan tidur terlalu malam, jangan mengebut bila membawa sepeda.. dan.." eunhyuk berbalik, berlari menuju portal pembatas jalan dengan rel yang hampir akan menutup.

Membuat donghae yang awalnya berjalan kini ikut berlari menyusul "hyukkie!"

Eunhyuk segera melompati rel kereta. Begitu berada di sebrang rel, namja cantik kecil itu kembali berbalik untuk melihat donghae.

Teng teng teng

Alaram semakin cepat, portalpun telah tertutup sempurna. Membuat donghae tidak bisa menyusul eunhyuk di sebrang sana.

"dan.. jangan lupakan aku!" lanjut namja cantik di sebrang sana.

Mata donghae tak lepas dari manik hitam bening di sebrangnya. Ia ingin kesana, ia ingin memeluk namja itu, ia.. ia tidak sanggup bicara apa apa, yang ia tau, ia hanya ingin menahan namja itu.

Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya pada donghae, tak lupa dengan senyum gusinya yang begitu lebar hingga membuat matanya terpejam.

"nan.." eunhyuk bergumam pada donghae, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"jeongmal.." ia sentuh dadanya. Donghae masih memperhatikan semuanya.

"saranghaeyo.." dan ia pun membuat love sign dari tangannya

BZZZZZZZZT

Kereta pun dengan cepatnya melintasi donghae yang masih menatap eunhyuk. Membuatnya terhalang untuk melihat namja cantik itu.

"hyukkie! Hyukkie!" teriaknya, namun apa daya.. suaranya teredam bisingnya kereta yang masih lewat di depannya.

Mata donghae penuh dengan sirat penuh harap begitu kereta yang melintas di hadapannya sudah akan berakhr. Begitu kereta tersebut telah selesai lewat dan portal kembali terbuka, tidak ada eunhyuk disana..

Donghae memegang dadanya. Dirasakannya detak jantungnya, "nado.. nado saranghaeyo.. mianhae.."

.

.

.

DEAR LEE DONGHAE

.

.

HAEHYUK FF

.

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

_Dear lee donghae.._

_Cha ini adalah surat pertamaku untuk mu..mian tiba tiba mengirimmu surat, entahlah.. aku merasa sangat merindukanmu.._

Donghae menatap surat berwarna biru di tangannya. Sungguh demi dirinya yang kini sedang duduk di pojok kamarnya ia sangat merindukan namja cantik itu. Tapi ia malu untuk membalas, ia malu bertemu dengan namja berhati malaikat itu.. ia malu pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu pengecut karna tidak bisa menyampaikan isi hatinya..

.

.

_Dear lee donghae.._

_Hae~ kenapa tidak pernah membalas suratku? Ah mungkin kau sibuk.. apa kau merindukan ku ? mungkin tidak.. karna aku tau hae salalu memiliki banyak teman yang selalu menghibur hae.. berbeda dengan ku yang sendirian ini..._

Donghae sedikit meremas surat berwarna biru di hadapannya. Matanya sudah memerah. "bagaimana dirimu di sana.. apa kau memiliki teman?" lirih donghae.

Namja tampan itu membayangkan keadaan namja cantiknya. Ia ingat sekali eunhyuk paling sulit bergaul, eunhyuk yang hanya menjadi ceria saat mereka hanya berdua.. eunhyuk yang hanya tersenyum pada donghae dan keluarganya. Tapi kini tak ada donghae disana.. bagaimana keadaannnya sekarang?

"hei lee donghae! Cepatlah akan ada latihan basket hari ini"

"latihan? Kenapa aku baru tau" donghae memasukkan surat biru tersebut kedalam sakunya lalu berlari ke arah changmin yang sudah berjalan duluan

"akan ada turnamen dadakan"

Donghae mengangguk mengerti, dan kembali.. pikirannya berlayang ke eunhyuk..

.

.

_Dear lee donghae.._

_Hae~ sekarang kita sudah memasuki awal tahun di senior high school~ bagaimana dengan sekolah barumu?dan...bisakah kita bertemu? Aku merindukan mu.._

Donghae menutup lokernya. Lalu di masukkannya surat itu kedalam tasnya. Bertemu? Jujur ia sangat merindukan eunhyuk, sangat sangat sangat mungkin melebihi rasa rindu eunhyuk padanya. Tapi ia masih malu.. tapi kali ini ia tidak ingin menjadi pengecut lagi.. ia ingin melihat eunhyuk, ia ingin memeluk namja itu, ia merindukannya.

Guangju 15.46PM

Seorang namja cantik tampak duduk tenang di bangku stasiun. Matanya terus memancarkan kebahagiaan. Membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik berkali lipat. Ia merapatkan switer yang ia gunakan , lalu menggosok gosokkan kedua tangannya untuk menghalau rasa dingin musim dingin yang mulai menyerangnya.

Entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya matanya berbinar begitu melihat kereta yang datang. Berharap orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu akan keluar dari kereta tersebut bersama penumpang lainnya.

Namun helaan nafas itu kembali berhembus. Lagi, orang yang ia tunggu lagi lagi tak terlihat.

Namja itu berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan ke arah telpon umum tak jauh darinya.

Ia mulai menekan nomer tujuannya begitu koin yang ia masukkan ke mesin telpon tersebut mulai terpakai.

"yoeboseo...?" tanyanya bergetar akibat udara di sekelilingnya.

"_yoeboseo.. nuguseyo?"_

"ini aku.. eunhyuk.."

"_..."_

"hae..?"

"_hyukkie-ah mianhae ! waktu istirahat pergantian pemain sudah habis aku harus segera kembali kelapangan!"_

Deg

"ah gewanchana.. aku jadi seperti orang bodoh saja haha"

"_w-wae?"_

"ani ani , lanjutkan saja~ aku hanya berpikir kau sungguh berjanji akan bertemu denganku jam dua tadi, aku lupa kau sangat sibuk.. sudah ya~ semoga kau menang ! lee donghae fighting ! annyeong"

Klik

Tes tes tes

Air mata itu terus turun membasahi pipi putih mulus itu. Dengan segera kaki kecilnya membanya lari meninggalkan stasiun tersebut.

Seoul 16.07

Donghae melepas perlahan ponselnya. Ia memandang kaku lapangan di hadapannya.

"ya! Lee donghae ! cepatlah saatnya kembali main!"

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada changmin yang baru saja memanggilnya "changmin-ah ! katakan padaku sekarang tanggal berapa!"

Changmin memandang donghae tak mengerti. Namu ia melirik kalender yang ada di gor basket tersebut . "empat april ! waeyo?"

Donghae memegang dadanya. Rasa sesak mulai menyelimutinya. Lagi.. untuk kesekian kalinya ia menjadi seorang pengecut ! bagaimana ia lupa dengan janji yang ia sendiri rencanakan di hari special eunhyuk dan bodohnya.. kenapa ia selalu membuat eunhyuk menunggu?

"mianhae..."

Kembali, hanya kata kata itu yang ia gumamkan.

_Dear lee donghae.. _

_Bagaimana dengan basket mu kemarin ? apa berhasil ? aku harap kau berhasil~ ahh bagaimana kabar mu ? yang aku tau basket itu sangat melelahkan.. apa kau kelelahan? Istirahatlah dengan baik, jangan memaksakan diri ^^ dan.. _

_hae~ aku sadar, sejak awal aku mengirimmu surat, aku tau kau tidak pernah membalasnya. Meski aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku ingin kau membalas suratku , _

_tapi jujur aku mengharapkannya.. mianhae jika aku mengganggumu.._

Donghae menarik kursi dari meja belajarnya. Di tatapnya surat itu lama. "aku pikir.. kau marah padaku dan tidak akan mengirim surat lagi, kenapa kau begitu baik hyuk-ah.. jangan membuatku semakin terlihat kejam.. aku mencintaimu.." gumamnya lalu mulai menulis pada secarik kertas biru lainnya. Kali ini ia akan membalasnya.. kali ini izinkan ia yang berjuang

Sesekali ia bernyanyi kecil saat menulisnya.

Ia tersenyum puas kala ia selesai memasukkan tulisan yang baru saja ia tulis kedalam amplop yang juga berwarna biru.

"tunggulah.."

Guangju 19 april 16.00

Mata hitam bening itu mengerjap beberapa kali saat ia melihat kotak surat rumahnya yang biasanya kosong terisi.

Segera ia ambil amplop berwarna biru yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya dari dalam kotak surat tersebut.

Di bukanya amplop tersebut perlahan, takut merobek apapun yang ada di dalamnya sambil berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

Senyum tulusnya terlukis kala melihat nama pengirim amplop biru yang berisikan kertas biru di dalamnya tersebut.

"hae..." gumamnya sambil terus membaca surat tersebut. Matanya mulai berkaca kaca.. ia sudah menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

Sedetik kemuadian ia segera berlari ke kamarnya, mengambil jaket tebalnya dan segera berlari keluar rumah. Satu tujuannya sekarang...

Stasiun..

Seoul 19 april 16.06

Donghae sedikit berlari saat melihat kereta tujuannya mulai berjalan.

"ahjussi ! changkaman !" kakinya semakin mengayun dengan cepat dan...

Hup. Dia berhasil masuk ke dalam keretanya. Tidak ada niatan untuk duduk. Ia lebih memilih berdiri di depan pintu agar ia bisa cepat keluar nantinya.

Lama donghae menunggu... akhirnya ia melirik jam tangannya. 16.56

Matanya mengarah keluar kereta berharap waktu bisa sedikit di percepat. Ia tidak mau eunhyuk menunggu lagi..

Bzzzzt

Kereta pun berhenti untuk yang pertama, donghae sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar orang orang dapat turun. Dan kereta kembali berjalan.

Mata donghae kembali melirik jam yang ia gunakan. 17.36.

Donghae mulai gelisah. Di rogohnya saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari sana

Berangkat dati seoul 16.00

Sampai di pemberhentian pertama 17.30

Sampai pemberhentian kedua 18.27

Sampai di stasiun guangju 18.45

Bertemu hyukkie 19.00

Donghae memperhatikan jadwal yang ia buat. Matanya tak henti hentinya melihat ke arah luar pintu kereta, berharap ia segera sampai di guangju. Kembali untuk kesekian kalinya ia melirik jam tangannya. 18.19.

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ya tuhan jangan sampai ia terlambat lagi..

Bzzzzt

Donghae melirik keluar, ah sudah di pemberhentian berikutnya. Namun matanya membulat saat melihat jam tangannya kembali "omo!"

18.41.

_Ting tong 'pemberitahuan kepada seluruh penumpang yang terhormat. Mohon maaf sebesar besarnya karna perjalanan kereta ini akan di hentikan. Di karenakan cuaca buruk yang mendadak menyerang kawasan setempat. Jadi di harapk..."_

Donghae segera berlari mengeluari kereta tersebut. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Kakinya berlari mengeluari stasiun dan berlari mencari halte terdekat. Ia berdiri gelisah saat sudah sampai di halte. 18.58.

Donghae memegang jantungnya. Mulutnya bergumam sebuah hitungan hingga berjumlah 120. Ia kembali melirik jamnya.

19.00

Tubuhnya langsung ia jatuhkan di kursi halte. Lagi, ia terlambat lagi.

Di tatapnya jalan yang ada di depannya. Perasaan rasa bersalah bercampur sebuah rindu yang sangat besar kini mendominasinya.

Tiin tiin

Donghae segera berdiri dari duduknya saat sebuah bus berhenti. Segera ia duduk di kursi yang masih tersisa. Di liriknya kembali jam tangannya. 19.46

Bus itu terus berjalan, dengan donghae yang hanya menatap ke arah jendela.

Ckiiiiit

Donghae sedikit maju dari kursinya saat bus yang ia tumpangi tiba tiba berhanti.

"ya! Ahjussi ! ada apa?!" tanya seorang yeoja yang ada di belakng donghae, sepertinya tidurnya baru saja terganggu

"ah sepertinya ada masalah dengan bus ini, saya akan segera memeriksanya"

Donghae menghela nafas semakin berat. "ya tuhan..." gumamnya kecewa sambil menutup matanya. Ia kembali melirik jamnya . 21.00

"mianhae.." di lepasnya jam tangan tersebut dan ia masukkan kedalam sakunya.

Lama semua penumpang bus itu menunggu, akhirnya bus tersebut kembali berjalan.

Donghae terus diam. Kali ini ia tidak tau jam berapa sekarang, yang ia tau langit sudah sangat gelap dan suasana jalanan nampak sepi, para penumpangpun tampak pulas dengan tidur mereka.

Mata donghae menatap kosong jalanan. Ia memikirkan keadaan namjanya.. apakah namja itu masih menunggu?

"jangan menungguku hyuk-ah.. pulanglah aku mohon pulanglah.. jangan menunggu.." gumamnya lirih sambil terus menatap kosong jalanan.

Ckiiit

"guangju!"

Teriakan sang sopir membuat donghae langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Ia segera berjalan cepat ke depan. Membayar uang perjalanannya dan segera turun. Ia berlari ke arah stasiun guangju yang ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari halte tempat ia turun.

Kakinya berlari cepat begitu sampai di stasiun. Matanya berputar kesana kemari mencari seseorang. Namun.. nihil.. tidak ada siapa siapa.

Donghae berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan sedang duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu sambil membungkuk dalam.

Donghae merogoh sakunya, dan kembali melihat jamnya. 23.06

Donghae segera berlari ke arah sosok rapuh itu, di peluknya tubuh kurus itu erat. "hyukkie.. mianhae..."

Eunhyuk, yang sedari tadi menunduk segera mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya yang pucat akibat kedinginan membentuk sebuah senyum manis. "aku tau hae pasti datang.." gumamnya.

Donghae makin mengeratkan pelukannya "mianhae mianhae mianhae mianhae mianhae" ucap donghae berulang ulang sambil terus memeluk tubuh eunhyuk erat

"aniyo.. untuk apa minta maaf? Gewanchana.. aku tidak pernah merasa hae punya salah.."

Lagi, lagi lagi donghae harus merasa menjadi manusia terjahat di bumi ini.

Di lepaskannya pelukan itu, kini kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan eunhyuk. "tapi aku.."

"aku tau hae belum makan kan? Cha~ aku membawa sesuatu~" eunhyuk membuka tas yang sedari tadi menyangga di bahunya. Di keluarkannya sebuah kotak kecil dari sana "tadaa~ hae pasti suka ini" ucap namja itu riang, yang mau tak mau membuat donghae tersenyum.

Keduanya mulai makan. Masih di tempat yang sama.. namun di waktu yang terus berjalan

"permisi, stasiun ini akan tutup, mungkin anda berdua bisa pulang sekarang" seorang petugs berkata dengan sopannya pada eunhyuk dan donghae.

"ah ne kamsahamnida..." eunhyuk membungkuk dalam pada si petugas, di ikuti donghae yang membungkuk kecil.

Kini keduanya berjalan beriringan mengeluari stasiun. Tanpa ada yang bicara.. bahkan tanpa mereka sadari kini keduanya telah berada di sebuah taman kecil.

Donghae mendekat kearah eunhyuk. Di tariknya tangan eunhyuk, yang membuat mereka menjadi bergandengan sekarang.

Pipi eunhyuk merona ia menundukkan kepalanya.. ia malu..

Donghae tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah malu malu. Namun langkah donghae terhenti, yang mau tak mau membuat langkah eunhyuk ikut terhenti.

"ini.. pohon sakura?"

Eunhyuk mengikuti arah mata donghae, dan berhenti pada sebuah pohon tanpa sehelai daunpun yang berada di hadapan mereka "sepertinya.."

Donghae meraih kedua tangan eunhyuk. Mendekatkan eunhyuk dengan dirinya dan menatap mata eunhyuk dalam

Eunhyuk hanya diam saja. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari mata donghae.

Dekat.. semakin dekat jarang mereka..

Chu~

Keduanya memejamkan mata mereka.. merasakan sebuah ketenangan , kedamaian, kesejukan, kehangatan dan.. sebuah kerinduan di antara mereka.. di tak ada lumatan hanya sebuah sentuhan.. menyalurkan rasa cinta yang penuh kerinduan dalam diri mereka

Eunhyuk yang membutuhkan udara lebih dulu melepasnya perlahan, segera ia hirup udara sebanyak banyaknya,yang membuat donghae tersenyum melihat wajah menggemaskan eunhyuk sekarang.

"hyukkie.. jadi pacarku ne?"

Eunhyuk langsung mendongakkan kepalanya "m-mwoya?" tanya eunhyuk tak percaya dengan ucapan donghae

Donghae kembali memeluk eunhyuk. "aku mencintai mu.. sangat mencintaimu.. aku merindukanmu .. sangat merindukanmu.. bisakah kau menerimaku dan jangan pernah menghilang lagi?"

Eunhyuk menunduk "mianhae.. tapi aku.."

"kau bisa tinggal denganku di seoul jika kau mau, ah ani kau harus mau"

"hae.. aku.."

"aku hanya tak mau kehilanganmu lagi.. aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi.. kumohon.. ikutlah denganku ke seoul"

Eunhyuk membalas pelukan donghae "janji?"

"yakseo!"

"arraseo.. aku mau.."

Donghae tersenyum lebar "gomawo hyukkie.. jeongmal gomawo my waiting princess"

_Dear lee hyukjae.._

_Kau tau kenapa aku tidak pernah membalas suratmu ? karna aku berharap kau berhenti mengirimiku surat.._

_Tapi kau tidak.._

_Dear my angel.._

_Kau tau kenapa aku bisa melupakan janji pertemuan pertama kita? Karna aku berharap kau akan bosan menungguku dan memilih pergimeninggalkanku.._

_Dear my lovely princess.._

_Kau tau mengapa aku menginginkan semua itu ? karna aku berharap kau berhenti mencintai namja bodoh , pengecut , bajingan dan tak tau diri ini. Kenapa? Karna aku tidak pantas dengan malaikat sepertimu.._

_Dear my hyukkie_

_Aku mencintai mu lebih dari yang kau tau_

_Aku merindukanmu lebih dari yang kau rasakan_

_Kata kata yang sangat ingin aku bicarakan denganmu lebih dari semua kata kata yang ada dalam suratmu selama ini_

_Aku diam bukan karena aku membencimu.. bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu.._

_Tapi karna aku sangat mencintaimu.._

_Sarang hae saranghae saranghae saranghae saranghae saranghae sranghae dan lebih banyak lagi kata 'saranghae' untukmu_

_Kata kata itu tidak akan cukup bila ku tulis di sini.. karna cintaku padamu_

_Selalu lebih besar dari yang pernah kau pikirkan_

_Tunggu aku di stasiun guangju.. kumohon.._

_Tunggulah aku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.._

_-lee donghae, eunhyuk's-_

End

Tau kok gaje tau... saya tau kok ff ini ga jelas saya tau

Ff ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga yang judulnya saya lupa .-.

Maaaf kalo ini termaksud ke junkfic maaaf banget

Dan... maaf karna belom lanjutin ff aku yang lain

Okeee sekian dari ziiii

Review pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis

Bye byeeee


End file.
